User talk:CrystalStorm51
Yeah, why?RnR (talk) 02:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Burn is a manga series created by Camilla d'Errico. Quite a fun read.RnR (talk) 02:35, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help on the titanium page!TheKaiwind (talk) 00:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC)TheKaiwind. Already covered by other powers and way too narrow. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Please add signature next time. I could ques who wrote, but I've hunted the writer few times from Recent Activity and that isn't fun, so generally I only give one warning before ignoring all contacts from same writer. Disguise Mastery covers it already, might need some expanding though. It's a bit subjective concept, and frankly there are some powers that go way beyond the line but are kept because they are Silly Powers. Basically it's a power that could as easily be dealt by adding a line or two into some other power: a new Limitation, Variation that only differs by single detail or something similar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) well thats nice to know Decided to return the favor by editing your gravitational adaption page.TheKaiwind (talk) 00:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You'd asked me why I did that, this way you know the reason already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) That was deleted because we already have Energy Duplication Gabriel456 (talk) 22:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Wrath Aura There is already a Wrath Aura, and Anger Aura conflicts with this. (CNBA3)(talk) hey do you want to keepm your right to remain anoymous. If so then go to my blog "Bringing Back the Right To Remain Anonymous and give a simple yes. Phase Manipulation Mind adding the power in question next time, trying to remember which one of the all I checked/edited isn't that easy. My bad, I remembered that Cycle Manipulation did this, we do have the policy of removing repeat pages. That said, your page needs massive amounts of work, and since you made the page, you get the first shot. For one, most of the Applications could be as well mentioned in Capabilities: "from mental, social, evolutionary, etc phases" comes to mind as an example. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:15, July 11, 2013 (UTC) event manipulation yes. it could be like an absolute version of event manipulation. like an omniversal version. i say go for it dudeDr solar (talk) 03:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC)dr solar I would believe so. RnR (talk) 05:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah go it.RnR (talk) 05:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) If your power is different enough from existing ones, I would say it's okay. But you should ask one of the admins if you're not sure, like Gabriel456. DYBAD (talk) 21:24, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead Gabriel456 (talk) 21:36, January 1, 2014 (UTC) It's great, good job on it! Gabriel456 (talk) 23:06, January 1, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 23:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Good work ! Inspiring idea and well written page :) Simillar to Meta Probability but more restrictive (manipulation of events in existing realities, not redefinition of anything at any moment), which is good as it respects the integrity and rules of the story (more immersive) while shaping events to your liking. DYBAD (talk) 00:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 01:41, January 2, 2014 (UTC) it's good, I guess Gabriel456 (talk) 01:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Class System I'm not the creator of the power but no, I don't think it would work that way. Jobs in the way it's mentioned is referring to classes that are simply called 'jobs' in certain games, not actual jobs in real life. (MrTibTibs (talk) 02:07, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) I'm not sure (not my page), but my guess is that "Class System" only bestows roles/classes, and it is these classes that bestow the corresponding abilities (mage, warrior, priest, rogue, etc.). I think that's already what Class System is about : bestowing "jobs" that grants "abilities". er, what would it do, exactly? Gabriel456 (talk) 03:27, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 03:36, December 14, 2014 (UTC) That seems like Probability Manipulation itself, or perhaps a negative use of Quality Manipulation. DYBAD (talk) 23:57, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Discretely compromise the quality of the building to to be fall appart on its own. DYBAD (talk) 01:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC) No real tie, just an alternate interpretation. DYBAD (talk) 01:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, its possible. if you watch the final season of the bleach anime, there is a character with a power called Jackpot Knuckle that manipulates probability, and makes parts of a building that shouldn't fall apart for a long time start to fall apart. So yes it is possible.SageM (talk) 02:17, January 25, 2015 (UTC)SageM yeah, pretty much. They can increase/decrease the likelihood of those things Gabriel456 (talk) 03:15, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I got your message, sorry. Yes, Probability Manipulation would most likely cause that. Smijes08 (talk) 01:01, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I did, but after all the questions I kinda lost interest ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 02:06, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Response Sure. As long as such a circumstance is possible in a situation. Even if the chance is unbelievably low, a user of Probability Manipulation can make it so the bottle will stay in place by increasing the chance of it doing so.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I think you should ask the one who made Probability Manipulation Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Um... I guess so. If it is a likely phenominon, the users of this ability can increase and decrease the likelyhood of such a thing happening (beyond the capacity of any normal person can, anyway). Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 16:17, January 31, 2015 (UTC) It isn't the wind the user is controlling, it is how effective the wind is against the resisting object the user controls. Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 16:27, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Response Sure! what? --CNBA3 (talk) 00:41, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Response Probability Manipulation is the manipulation of outcomes or events of possibilities and what is most likely. Ex. You have a stake knife slicing through a thick metal bar and you manipulate the outcome to make it so you can cut it.--CNBA3 (talk) 01:42, February 2, 2015 (UTC) For the first part, yes, that's exactly it. As for the outcome question...I have absolutely no clue Gabriel456 (talk) 17:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) No worries. ^^SageM (talk) 04:09, February 10, 2015 (UTC)SageM It manipulates the likelihood of something happening, whether by reducing or increasing it. The user can start chain-reaction that ends up with the result they want or otherwise cause something they want to happen happen in future. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:42, February 10, 2015 (UTC)